


Dad Zaeed

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Zaeed is Shepard's dad hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Shepard decides to confront Zaeed after finding out that he's her father.





	

Shepard strolled over to Zaeed in an attempt to seem as casual as possible. No big deal. Nothing wrong with this. Absolutely normal to find out that one of your crew mates is your father who abandoned you and your mother. 

Maybe that part was a little out of the ordinary. 

Why exactly had Miranda told her this? It would only complicate the chain of command. Plus it would be super awkward to deal with. Then again, Miranda wasn’t exactly versed in optimal social conduct. 

Shepard took a deep breath. “Hey, Zaeed,” she began. 

“Nice to see you, kid,” he answered snakily. How would he not know? The bastard knew everything that went on in this ship. “I figured you’d want to talk about that or something.” 

“It’s kind of what I do. I make it my business to know my crew, and to find out that one of my crew is also my father makes this all the more important for me,” Shepard said. 

“Huh. Sentimental, eh?” Zaeed teased. 

“Yeah. Also curious. What was mom like?” His face darkened. He wouldn’t, or couldn’t, look her in the eye. 

“Hannah Shepard was a part-time prosti-…sex-worker. I came back a few times when I had jobs on Earth because she was good at her job. She’d gone back to school and needed a way to pay for it. We were careless a few nights. You interrupted her plans. She told me that she was going to keep you. At some point, she changed her mind, put you up for adoption. Guess the place wasn’t the most reputable,” Zaeed explained.

“Do you know where she is?” Shepard asked. 

“No.” 

“C’mon, you brilliant assassin,you. You have to know something. Kept tabs on her. Found out she died. Anything!” she pleaded. 

“Shepard, if I knew anything, you’d be the first to know. She disappeared after you were born,” he sighed. He went back to cleaning his guns. 

“And…you just left me,” Shepard whispered. 

“I was a goddamn assassin, Shepard. Was I supposed to drop everything and take care of a kid? How do you think that would’ve turned out?” Zaeed barked. 

“Fair point. Probably would’ve ended with me shooting you in the foot or something,” she joked. They laughed dryly. 

“Good to know we have the same twisted sense of humor, Shepard,” he chuckled. 

“You can call me Alicia, y’know,” Shepard said. 

“Huh. I didn’t know that was your actual name.” 

“You could’ve asked,” she sighed. 

“See you around, kid,” Zaeed answered.


End file.
